No Matter What
by FunkyDuckling
Summary: A Syndey X Adrian oneshot that progresses through The Golden Lily.


**Disclaimer:** Yes, yes, character belong to the wondrous Richelle Mead!

_My first Bloodlines fanfiction, so we'll see how this does, and please bear with me if it's not so good. Please take into account that this progresses through their relationship from the end of Golden Lily. Remember to give a bit of feedback too!_

* * *

She turned and walked away from me today. Straight out the door without a glance back to just check, to see if I was fine. Was it so much that I didn't anticipate this? I did, but I threw so much hope behind it. I put my heart on my sleeve right there for her too see.

I saw the turmoil in her aura, the multitude of conflicting colors as I gave my speech. She _wanted_ to believe. She _wanted_ to stay. I was so _certain._ I saw the best in her just as she believed in me. I hadn't wanted to believe that she would even consider darting out the door. It had been as if someone had set the house on fire. As if I was a demon. Maybe I was to her, to some extent.

Couldn't she see how I felt, though? It was written in my eyes. No one could bring that expression to my face. I didn't simply _act_ like that. I hadn't felt this _fixated_ since Rose. No, Rose hadn't even inspired these feelings in me.

It hurt so much more as I watched her walk away from my apartment. Down the hall and out of sight. A piece of my heart broke, just as she turned the corner it seemed.

Yet I would still do anything she asked me to. No matter how many times she pulled away, trampled my heart. I would be there for her, still.

-Adrian-Sydney-Adrian-Sydney-Adrian-Sydney-

I wouldn't care if she kicked me out the next day. Changed her mind in a minute, a beat or two after she said _yes._ Any second. _Every_ second I spent with her would be absolutely worth it. I wouldn't trade any of my time spent with her for all of the cigarettes in the world. None of that would even come close to measuring out the same to her presence in my life.

My friends might call it out as a mistake, but I wouldn't see it that way. It couldn't be a mistake if I got to hold her in her arms for one more day. One more minute, even. If she gave up on us it wouldn't change.

I'd love her just the same with banter and wit. "Just friends" wouldn't seem all that bad if it were her. If that was what she wanted I'd give in for her. If she needed the space, too back off to stay safe from the Alchemists I couldn't careless.

If I got to here her laughter once a week. See her smile on her face, have her reprimand me even! I couldn't care as long as I got to see her. No matter what, or moments spent together would always be a million times their worth.

-Adrian-Sydney-Adrian-Sydney-Adrian-Sydney-

I might relax when I'm with you, but every day I'm thinking. How it was like just to kiss you. How much I'd like to convince you that we're better together than we ever would be apart. You could trust me, I'd protect your from the Alchemist. I'd never let them get a hold of you to ship you off to reeducation. I'd protect you until the day I died. I'd make sure you were safe and loved forever.

I'm used to breaking all of the rules. You know I've had a bit of a reputation in the past. This Moroi party boy only has eyes for you though. I wouldn't leave you even if someone tried to force me to. I'm used to breaking all the rules. It would make breaking them worth it twice as much if I was doing it for you. I wouldn't hesitate to break all of them as long as it was just for you.

I'd turn my back on the Royal Court if you'd just say yes to me. Their opinions would never even matter as much as you would to me. I couldn't care less what they might think of us together. You're worth every consequence and every outcome, even if you just gave me a day.

-Adrian-Sydney-Adrian-Sydney-Adrian-Sydney-

"Will you go out with me? _Please_ Sage?" I asked, my voice tentative in the air of the restaurant I had finally convinced Sydney to come to with me. She had finally given in on the date thing _and only one would be fine_. Yet I still anxiously waited for her response. it was a question that i had been asking her for a while now. Mostly in the tone of jokeful nagging, though. And yet, every single time before this I had never been as sincere. My emerald green eyes pleading with her to consider it. To give it just a bit more thought than she had before.

"Adrian . . ." She sighed, her eyes so sad I almost dreaded the answer, yet I still found solace in her golden aura. It had been a year since the end of our time in Palm Springs. I was almost ready to give up and carry on. But I wouldn't give up on her. I would never give up on Sydney. She had no reason to say no. Not really.

I _knew_ Lissa would make sure that she was protected, and Rose surely wouldn't hesitate to help either. They had all uncovered my feelings for her over the time since Palm Springs. It was a bit of a relief to know that they all supported her. Even if she ended up saying no at least I would know that she would be safe. I still couldn't help to hope, though. With all my heart I hoped that she would say yes. That she would finally say yes.

"_Please._" I pleaded, just a little bit. She _had _to understand how desperately important this was to me.

"Adrian _of course_ I will. _Of course_. You don't have to beg and plead. I love _you_." She stated, her hands brushing my face gently as I pulled her into a kiss. It was the same as all of the other kisses we had shared, yet so much sweeter. She had finally said _yes_! It was everything that I had been eagerly awaiting.

I pulled away gradually and rested our foreheads against each other's, gently stroking her face with absolute affection.

"I love you too, Sage. I'm sure you know that, though."

"Of course I do, Ivashkov."


End file.
